Reasons Why Raven Hates Beast Boy
by Comment person
Summary: Raven gives some insight on what she particularly hates about Beast Boy and why. Does she really hate him, or is it just tough love? A 'TTG' based one-shot. Reviews, critique, and flames are welcomed.


**Author's Note: Hello Teen Titan FanFiction readers! This is my first Teen Titan story. Feel free to review, critic, and or flame this story. This list is based off the list given by Raven in the episode "Matched", so consequently, this takes place in the TTG universe. **

**I do hope I managed to capture the love/hate relationship…**

**I don't own Teen Titans or the characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Reasons Why Raven Hates Beast Boy**

He's rude.  
Some boys are polite, some boys are jerks, and others are downright atrocious. Then there is Beast Boy.  
He is unafraid to speak what is on his mind on one of the very few occurrences when he actually forms a genuine thought. He bluntly tells it from his heart.  
Although it makes it easy to get an honest opinion from him, unless he is lying, and he is able to respond in a heartbeat…and it does make it easier to talk to him…would it kill him to be considerate to have some manners?

He smells.  
Every time Beast Boy is around, his feverish stench travels with him. Sometimes it's a surprise that the bad guys don't just take a whiff at the green changeling and pass out. Given that he is a teenage boy, some blame to his aroma can be excused; but the average teenage boy doesn't turn into animals – physically speaking – on a daily basis, fight crime, and save Jump City. He even admitted to not cleaning for several days. How Beast Boy manages to ignore his own odor with his acute sense of smell is a mystery, but that smell _does_ indicate whenever he's around…sometimes even before he enters the room.

He's annoying.  
Beast Boy and that simple eight letter word go together like a slap and the back of Beast Boy's head. Maybe it's unintentional, maybe it is. Whatever the case, it almost seems that every action he does strikes a nerve or emotion. Having control over one's emotions is difficult enough, but when the green embodiment of annoying does something, _anything_, it hardly goes unnoticed.  
It gets a bit tedious after awhile; and no matter how much you try to block him out, Beast Boy somehow manages to get at you in some way, be it a good way or bad way.

He says "Bro" and "Dude" too much.  
Really? He can't come up with anything else to say in order to get someone's attention? Even when he is talking to a girl? You simply don't call a girl a male pronoun.  
For one, it's grammatically incorrect. Two, it gets boring to the point where it becomes predictable.  
Beast Boy really does need to expand his grammar other than just saying "dude" and "bro" and "Rae" or "Rae-Rae" or "baby" or any other sort of nicknames.

I hate the color green.  
It's so grimy, unflattering, open, and is the trademark color for all things gross. Small doses of green here and there are fine, but full on globs of it? No. The fact that Beast Boy's entire skin is colored green makes him even more dislikable, considering that the traits of green are identical to that of which is Beast Boy's.  
Green…why couldn't it have been a different color?

His voice irritates me.  
It's scratchy and childlike. Whether he be laughing, crying, screaming, talking, sleep talking, howling, teasing, sick, groaning, sneezing, fighting, joking, falling, pulling a prank, or breathing, his tone of voice always stays the same. During a huge battle, one could easily distinguish Beast Boy's voice, unless other sorts of sounds were louder. Then again, those sounds would have to be pretty deafening in order to block out Beast Boy's obnoxious voice.  
Though each one of the Teen Titans are _teens_, one could charge Beast Boy's frustrating vocal cords on puberty.  
The day when Beast Boy grows out of his adolescent stage would be a dream come true.

His tofu makes me sick.  
The non-meat substitute is sickening; not just the taste, but even the smell is nauseating. It is basically coagulated soy milk diced up and served. Beast Boy's love for tofu is justifiable: he morphs into all sorts of animals that are eaten 24/7 around the globe. Eating something that has the same DNA as he has would be the equivalent of cannibalism. Despite its taste, tofu _is _eaten in many countries in Asia. Different people, different tastes. But when someone who has never enjoyed tofu is forced to live with the noticeable scent of it, even dare to say, _taste_ it…it's quite unpleasant.

He is irresponsible.  
The Teen Titans are teens, so a small degree of irresponsibility is expected. Beast Boy, on the other hand, is completely lay-back and carefree. Even Cyborg can be considered more responsible than Beast Boy.  
What kind of guy slacks off all the time even though he's a superhero?  
Beast Boy.  
Who doesn't take account for their actions if they break something?  
Beast Boy.  
Who doesn't give a second thought of what could happen if he did something highly risky, like stampeding through the entire Tower for the sake of an "indoor rodeo"?  
Beast Boy.  
For someone his age, one would think Beast Boy would have outgrown such antics and realize the responsibility of defending an entire city.  
But no; he's just his irresponsible, juvenile, naïve self. It's a miracle how someone so responsible can become friends with someone so irresponsible, even though they are constantly at each other's throats.  
Ok, the last part is more one-sided than the first, since he's not really at anyone's throat.

All he does is play videogames.  
When Beast Boy is not saving the city or off doing something who knows what, the green changeling can be found soiled into the couch playing video games. Most of the games that he plays are unproductive, overly demeaning, and time wasting. He could be training himself, much to Robin's approval, or be doing something other than frying his already decreased amount of brain cells via TV screen. Why he and Cyborg get so worked up about videogames as if they were a cliffhanger to a TV show will always remain a mystery.  
Besides, when Beast Boy plays videogames hours on end, he hogs up the TV.

He can't tie a tie.  
One of the most basic things a guy can do, and he can't even do that. He would most likely end up choking himself. Even if he did manage to tie a tie, he would have done such a sloppy job and probably cut off all blood circulation to his already barely functioning brain. How he had managed to pull off a bow tie for our wedding is completely incomprehensive. Which reminds me whom to banish to another dimension for interrupting our wedding…

He's messy.  
Most teenage boys are messy, but Beast Boy goes beyond. The floor to his room is a sea of his dirty cloths. It wouldn't be a problem if Beast Boy cleaned up after himself, but he doesn't; thus, making his filth spread wherever he steps. Maybe that's why the floors in the Towers are so disgusting. His messiness can relate back to him being irresponsible.  
Although…it _is _easier to tell who has been going through one's personal space, invited or uninvited.

He chews with his mouth open.  
This is a foreseen effect of being messy. The mouth is full of germs and salivary glands produce saliva on a regular routine to break down food. When Beast Boy chews with his mouth open, the undesirable food mush is exposed for all to see. It's even worse when he is eating tofu.  
Just the sight of the revolting, pulpy, icky, slimy, gooey, discolored food material being wedged and smeared all over his fangs, teeth, and tongue is enough to make someone turn their head.

His face gives me the creeps.  
As mentioned before, his skin is green, so his face is already dislikable.  
Second, his ears are pointy. The serum he took to save his life gave him shape shifting powers and green skin…there was no mention that it also altered his ears.  
Third, he has fangs, and one in particular sticks out of his mouth from his jaw.  
The image of a boy who has the outward appearance of an animal is disturbing; and his eyes…they are _green_.

His jokes are dumb.  
Along with his obnoxiousness and childish habits, Beast Boy tends to tell some of the most simple and lame jokes. They are mostly puns that don't have any sort of tact, dry-humor, or hilarity whatsoever. It's also what makes him annoying. He persists to tell jokes that only Starfire laughs at, but that's because Starfire's knowledge of Earth's customs are like a kid's, hence why she laughs at such childish jokes. Still, one can easily see the punch line to Beast Boy's jokes, since they have the simplest understandings, and it's slightly interesting to see him come up with such idiotic jokes.  
They're clever in their own sort of way…but they're still pretty dumb.

His pranks are stupid.  
Only good pranks can be pulled out if one has the right amount of wit to do so. Since he has no wit and only common sense – even that is doubtful – Beast Boy's attempts at pranking have done nothing but shown his stubbornness and inconsistence to pull off a successful prank. The "pull my finger" prank gets old really quick. Perhaps he could pull off an ultimate prank worth bragging about, but this is Beast Boy we're talking about. The only time that will ever happen is when he somehow manages to rub more than two brain cells together, assuming he has any. Nearly one-fourth of the pranks Beast Boy pulls off in the Tower often results with him being smashed through something via telekinesis, so attempting to pull off said pranks is stupid in the first place. Even after his injuries are healed, naturally or via healing powers, he still persists…

His dancing embarrasses me.  
Beast Boy acts like he has "groove"…but he doesn't. People tend to cast looks at him whenever he starts to flail his arms in the air and his hips all around. His moves are out of sync with the rhythm, he portrays his immaturity, and he tends to accidently bump into others when he's letting loose. The mere sight of him dancing is enough to make many spectators feel awkward.  
How do you think it feels when you're one of his colleague that has to be there just to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?

He's lazy.  
In all regards to previous statements, Beast Boy is lazy. Whenever he isn't out saving the city from villains, he is just lounging around in the tower…doing nothing productive at all. A fine example of his laziness was when he wouldn't make any room on the couch for anyone else to sit on. He just turned into a sloth, one of the slowest animals on the planet, and refused to scoot over. Effort is an essential thing in life, and if Beast Boy can't give any effort, then he is a goner.  
For the love of Azar, he and my Emoticlone, Laziness – the incarnation of total inactivity – got along just fine…as well as with Happy…and with Passion…

He's dumber than the animals he turns into.  
Animals have generally good instincts, and when those mere instincts are sharper than Beast Boy's common sense, it's unfortunate to be Beast Boy. Unless it has something to do with movies or videogames, Beast Boy has no general knowledge of things. You can teach animals all sorts of tricks, but you cannot teach Beast Boy anything. Animals don't do stupid things because they are driven by instinct. The animal instincts in Beast Boy's animal DNA should make up for his lack of logic. But no, not even instincts can save him from his own stupidity. Though, since Beast Boy is dumber, it is a bit easier to show off one's own intellect, sometimes even for the sake of seeing the look on Beast Boy's face when he is outsmarted.

His cloths are always covered in pizza stains.  
Because of previously mentioned traits, Beast Boy is a sloppy eater and makes a mess. As a result, traces of whatever food he eats ends up on his cloths. What stands out the most though is the pizza stains. Aside from waffles and tea, pizza is one of my favorite foods. One of the most noticeable things about it is its smell. And because Beast Boy has pizza stains on his cloths, you can smell the subtly of the pizza he ate, and that's also irritating. Not only is he highly unhygienic, but the scent of the pizza stains mixes in with his stench. You want to savor the smell of the pizza, yet if you do, you end up hurling from the other reeking odors.

The people in the world can be classified into two categories: the ones who you like, and the ones who you hate.  
To offer a visual, red represents the hate side and blue represents the liked side.  
In my view, Beast Boy manages to combine the brilliant crimson red with the deepest shades of blue.  
He's blood red, but also deep blue…but also blood red.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's notes: Am I the only one who enjoys "Teen Titans Go!" for its humor, randomness (though it can be overdone in some episodes), and pairings (mainly BB/Rae)? **

**Besides my opinion on the show, what is yall's opinion on this one-shot?**

If you loved it, hated it, or both or found it amusing whatsoever, leave a review or flame if you want to.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
